


Shit...

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, F/M, Memories, emotional fenris, hawke is dead, how do you tag, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Varric's letter isn't good.





	Shit...

 

_Fenris,_

_Shit, I don’t know how to say this, but I have to. It's Hawke. She's dead._

_The Inquisitor and her party, including Hawke and Warden Stroud were in the Fade. Hawke sacrificed herself to save everyone._

_I'm sorry. She loved you._

_Varric_

Fenris stared at the letter, nearly tearing it with his tight grip.

She couldn't… no, this was a bad dream or a horrible joke. Hawke wouldn't… she wouldn't leave him like this. She promised. She promised she'd join him after.

_“I **promise** I'll be back, in one piece more or less,” she said before adding with a chuckle, “might be a dragon.”_

He slid down the wall, the overwhelming realization that she wasn't coming back hitting him causing a sharp pain in his chest and a lump to build up in his throat. He swallowed back a sob but it was no use, his tears were already spilling from his eyes.

_“Fenris,” she said, touching his cheek, a soft smile on her lips._

_“What is it?” He asked, catching her hand before giving it a soft squeeze._

_“I love your eyes,” she said, “Merrill was right, like a puppy’s eyes.”_

Every word she said echoed in his damned mind. Every little aspect she said she loved about him.

His calloused hands, every scar, and every bit of him that she loved.

_“Annnnd this one?” She asked, poking a scar on his chest._

_“The high dragon you thought was a good idea to take on,” he said with a chuckle._

_She nervously laughed before leaning forward and kissing it. “Well, I especially love this scar because it was for me,” she said, smirking at him._

_He chuckled and shook his head, pulling her to him by her waist._

He no longer tried to hold back his noises of desperation and tears. She was dead and he was alive.

_She loved you._

He knew that even though she tip toed around saying it, he knew. He hated himself for not saying it more often. He hated himself for letting her go. He hated himself for not going with her.

He _loved_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> There was like howling child outside and I was like "go away I'm trying to write sad shit at 11:30 pm


End file.
